


Podfic: The Pope, A Singing Nun and Arthur Walk Into a Library

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a librarian, Arthur is in search of a book. Of course this entire transaction results in true love. There might also be a professor asleep in the Ancient Egypt section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Pope, A Singing Nun and Arthur Walk Into a Library

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pope, A Singing Nun, and Arthur Walk Into a Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210346) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



[ ](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/6188)

  
**Length:**  00.29.51  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?jfw26my7m8b0bvx)


End file.
